


An Interesting Case

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #67: Holiday Cheer, Interesting Presents, Hope.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Interesting Case

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #67: Holiday Cheer, Interesting Presents, Hope.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Interesting Case

~

Harry arrived at the DMLE offices to find them empty. “What’s happening?” he asked a passing Auror. 

“Party in the break room. The muckity mucks decided we need some holiday cheer.” Mitchell grinned. “They’re exchanging interesting presents.”

Nodding, Harry hurried towards the break room, finding Ron already half-drunk. “What’re you doing?” 

Ron grinned. “It’s a party! Robards says we deserve a celebration before the holiday rush starts.” 

Harry frowned. “And so you’re drinking on the job?”

“Not just me!” Ron huffed. “Plus, there’s Sobriety Potion for anyone who needs to go out on a call.” He shook his head. “Bloody hell, Harry. When did you become such a spoilsport?”

_And when did you forget all your Auror training?_ Harry bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. “Were we assigned a case today?” 

“No idea, I didn’t ask.” When Harry raised an eyebrow, Ron flushed. “Honestly, what sense does it make giving me a case? I’m leaving.” 

_But I’m not leaving._ Harry sighed. “You’ve submitted your resignation?” 

Ron coughed. “I thought I’d enjoy the party first.” 

“Right.” Harry exhaled. “I’ll just go check in and see if we’ve a case, then.” 

“Aw, really? This ale’s brilliant.” 

Harry turned away. “All right, Ron. Enjoy the party, I’ll go to work.”

“Don’t be like that--” Ron reached for Harry’s arm, but Harry evaded him. “You’re just pissed I’m leaving, aren’t you?”

“No,” Harry snapped. “It’s fine. After all, I’m used to you leaving the moment things get difficult.” By the time he got to Robards’ office, however, Harry felt guilty. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, wishing for Severus. _He’d calm me down._

“Too much ale, Potter?” Robards sounded amused.

Harry opened his eyes. “No, sir! I haven’t been drinking. I was hoping you’d a case for me.” 

Robards nodded. “Actually, I do. Come in.” 

Harry felt calmer once seated across from Robards. When Robards handed him a folder, Harry scanned it. “Potion smuggling?” 

“Yes.” Robards leaned back in his chair. “I’m aware Weasley’s leaving, so I was going to assign you a temporary partner, but maybe you can manage to get an outside consultant instead?”

Harry smiled. “Yes, sir. I think I’ve just the man.” 

~


End file.
